


If I had a heart

by Soullakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soullakh/pseuds/Soullakh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter a toujours eu, n'a, et n'aura jamais qu'une idée fixe: le chasseur. PWP, Petopher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !
> 
> Disclaimer: Aucun personnage de la série Teen Wolf, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent
> 
> C'est donc un Petopher. Ça se passe à peu près à la saison 2 après le retour parmi les vivants de Peter.
> 
> Rating M. Oui c'est un PWP. XDD
> 
> Merci à ma merveilleuse, fabuleuse, incroyable, géniallissime bêta Nathdawn. Certaines phrases sont carrément d'elle. Tu fais un travail formidable ma douce.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

Peter se rappelait l'instant précis où il avait à nouveau croisé le regard du chasseur. Peu de temps après qu'il eut mordu le jeune louveteau qui errait dans les bois. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Il se rappelait les deux billes pâles qui avaient croisé son regard rouge sang alors qu'il courait dans le bois, cherchant justement à leur échapper. Il bondissait entre les feuillages, sous sa forme la plus monstrueuse, la plus sauvage.

Peter adorait être un monstre. Il adorait sentir ses crocs dans la gorge d'un animal ou d'un humain. Il aimait le pouvoir et le sang en apportait. Il aimait tuer. Il aimait sentir la nature dans toute sa vitalité et estimait qu'en état né loup-garou, il avait reçu un don supérieur.

Peter était puissant et il le savait. Il adorait quand les chasseurs lui couraient après et les faire tourner en bourrique dans ses bois qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Et surtout, si Peter aimait autant tuer, c'était parce-qu'il adorait le vice. Alors, quand il avait croisé le regard de cet homme, une envie brutale de le faire sien l'avait traversé. Oui, le regard froid et implacable de Chris Argent l'avait excité. Et puis, ça ferait bien chier sa sœur. Le loup eut un sourire sadique. Un coup d'estoc avant de l'achever. Rien que de penser au plaisir de planter ses griffes dans la gorge tendre de la fille Argent lui arrachait des frissons d'extase.

Mais non ! Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. La seule chose qui comptait était d'arracher la gorge de chacun des enfoirés qui avait participé au massacre de sa famille. Déjà, les chasseurs se rapprochait. Il accéléra avant de s'évanouir dans la nature.

Lorsqu'il sentit les chasseurs s'en aller du bois bredouilles, ils se transforma et nu, hurla sa rage à la ville, la forêt, au monde entier. Il sentit son jeune louveteau tendre l'oreille. Mais jamais il ne répondit. Quel dommage. Il aurait eu bien besoin d'un compagnon de chasse ce soir. Un être avec qui il pourrait partager le goût du sang, l'excitation de tuer. Mais il n'était plus temps de toutes façons. L'heure était à l'impotence, son neveu viendrait bientôt rendre visite au grand brûlé qu'il était. Et fantasmer inlassablement sur le chasseur l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie, lui donnait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit quand il devait jouer à la plante verte sur son lit. Peter pensait et repensait à ces yeux froids et glacials. Il voulait les enflammer.

Chris Argent devenait une obsession.

OoOoOoOo

Maintenant, Peter était mort. La gorge arrachée par son neveu, son propre sang. La douleur irradiait de sa gorge et descendait aux branches de gui qui courraient autour de son corps. Oui, Peter était supposément mort.

Mais son neveu le sous-estimait beaucoup. Ou se surestimait. Peter avait mal, très mal. Une douleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, mettait chaque parcelle de son âme à vif. Il risquait de sombrer dans la folie rapidement à ce rythme. La seule pensée qui le faisait tenir état celle de revoir Chris. Maintenant que sa vengeance était achevée, il pouvait pleinement se concentrer sur son obsession.

Il avait un plan. Et celui-ci était simple, il tenait en trois mots : survivre-se libérer-Chris. Les plans les plus simples était les meilleurs, c'était bien connu. Et sa réussite tenait en un mot : Lydia. La charmante enfant qui approchait pour le sauver, complètement sous son charme.

Peter ricana. Quelle ironie. La banshee qui sauve le loup-garou ex-alpha de surcroît, obsédé par le chasseur. Peter eut un mauvais sourire empli de promesse de vengeance, de péché charnel et de douleur. Son cher et tendre neveu et Chris ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

Oui, vraiment, Peter adorait l'ironie.

OoOoOoO

Peter était caché derrière un poteau électrique. Il observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, mais surtout, il observait Chris. Le chasseur avait l'air d'avoir vieilli. Il avait appris pour sa femme, son neveu lui avait tout raconté. Cher neveu qui lui mâchait le travail sans qu'il le demande. Peut-être allait-il revoir sa punition à la baisse. Il n'était pas ingrat .

Bien entendu, Peter s'en était réjoui et il s'en réjouissait toujours, si ce n'était les yeux tirés, les cernes et la barbe de trois jours qu'il voyait. Mais surtout, cet air d'infinie tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Chris. Peter se décida. Il allait effacer cette tristesse.

Il était temps de passer à l'action.

OoOoOoO

« Peter ? »

L'ex-alpha n'apprécia pas le ton incrédule mêlé de fureur avec lequel Chris l'accueillit lorsqu'il surgit devant lui dans une ruelle sombre. Au moins s'était-il rasé cette barbe, un point positif.

« Chris. »

Un ton froid, calculateur. Parfait. Peter s'auto-congratula. Le chasseur le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés, soupçonneux. Ce type était censé être mort, non ?

« Comment... ? »

Puis il passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant d'un air las.

« Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Peter nota tout de même la main distraitement posée sur la crosse d'une arme de gros calibre. Argent avait à peine réagi à sa présence, il n'avait même pas dégainé. Il le prenait pour qui ? Un impotent qui revenait à la vie totalement diminué ? Il n'avait pas peur de lui ? Où était passé le chasseur le plus redouté du coin ?Cette apathie et cette indifférence mirent en rogne plus que de raison le loup. Il le plaqua vivement contre un mur et attrapa dans un même geste ses mains qu'il bloqua violemment au-dessus de sa tête. Il huma l'odeur d'après-rasage, celle plus délicate de sa peau et ressentit une soudaine tension à l'aine.

« Ton parfum est enivrant... »

La voix grave et sourde de Peter résonna aux oreilles de Chris qui le regardait, affolé. À quoi jouait cet abruti ? Il ne pouvait donc pas lui arracher la gorge et lui foutre la paix ? Il se sentait totalement démuni, la force et la vitesse du loup-garou étaient trop grandes et son corps beaucoup trop près. Il sentait chacun de ses nerfs à vif. Chris se sentait proie et il détestait ça. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il se sentait tellement fatigué de tout. Plus rien n'avait de sens, même pas son rôle de chasseur. Mais ce soir, son instinct se réveillait. Il baissa un court instant le regard vers son arme.

Le loup le suivit et attrapa d'une main la crosse en prenant soin de s'attarder sur sa hanche un peu plus que la normale. Il se saisit de l'arme et l'explosa contre le mur derrière lui, faisant à peine tressaillir Chris qui le fixait d'un air furieux. Peter se rapprocha, son visage tout près du chasseur. Ses yeux hypnotiques se verrouillèrent à ceux très clairs de sa proie.

« Je préfère ce regard. J'aime te sentir vivant. »

Chris n'arrivait plus à parler. Il essayait de répliquer, les insultes se bousculant confusément, mais restant bloquées dans sa gorge. Ces yeux l'empêchaient de réfléchir, le souffle de Peter se répercutant sur ses lèvres l'empêchait de formuler un seul sens étaient à vif et il paniquait, car il commençait à comprendre que le petit jeu de séduction de Peter fonctionnait. Merde ! Il commençait à être excité par ce taré !

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était la perte de sa femme qui lui déréglait les sens ou quoi ?

Bon, il fallait l'avouer aussi, le loup-garou lui avait toujours un peu plu...Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il devienne complètement taré et qu'il assassine sa sœur sous ses yeux. Bon, ok, soeur qui avait décimé sa famille, mais merde ! Il avait tué sa sœur !

Peter sentit le trouble de sa proie et en profita pour s'amuser à lui mordiller le cou. La sensation et le goût de la peau sous ses crocs étaient absolument délicieux. Ne parlons pas du petit gémissement qui échappa à son chasseur. Il en voulait plus. Il se redressa et toisa narquoisement Chris.

« Eh bien, le chasseur à la place de la proie, c'est le comble. »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« C'est l'idée, ouais. »

La rage de Chris remonta d'un coup en flèche. Il rua et se débattit de toutes ses forces, sans autre succès que de le laisser pantelant. Quel idiot ! Il avait laissé ses armes chez lui, n'emportant que son flingue habituel. Son précieux compagnon. Qui avait été réduit en miette contre un mur par un loup-garou apparemment furieux et excité.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ni de se lamenter plus longtemps. À sa grande surprise, une bouche chaude vint se coller contre la sienne et bloqua toute pensées cohérentes en même temps qu'elle scellait sa bouche. Il sentit les lèvres humides se presser contre les siennes et le désir de son agresseur se colla au sien.

Mais Chris se ressaisit, son orgueil reprenant le dessus. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre contre les lèvres de son agresseur, tout son corps se raidissant malgré l'envie étrange de répondre au baiser.

Peter abandonna ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou. Le chasseur frissonna et s'exhorta au calme.

« Je ne te veux pas de mal. Juste du plaisir. »

Le souffle de Peter se répercutait dans son cou tandis que sa voix suave parvenait à ses oreilles. Il sentait son corps très proche, collé, son entrejambe dure contre la sienne. Tout lui tournait les sens mais il fallait qu'il lutte, qu'il...Un langoureux coup de bassin lui arracha un gémissement.

« Tu es dur, Chris Argent. Tu bandes. Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu ? Accepte. »

Merde ! Il était fait comme un rat. Il sentit une main chaude se poser contre son entrejambe et il abandonna toute résistance. En cet instant, il avait oublié toute rancœur, tout souci. Il avait envie du loup, très envie. En sentant sa proie se relâcher, Peter se décida à lâcher ses mains et attrapa son visage pour brutalement plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Chris ouvrit instinctivement les siennes pour laisser passer la langue du loup-garou. Le baiser fut brutal et sensuel. Leurs bouches se pressaient furieusement l'une contre l'autre et leurs dents s'entrechoquaient brutalement. Chris sentit une douleur fugace et un liquide chaud couler le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Peter l'avait mordu. Cela ne l'excita qu'encore plus. Ce dernier décida à rompre le baiser pour faire courir sa langue le long du filet de sang. Il parcourut ensuite la gorge offerte du chasseur qui ne put qu'accrocher ses mains au cheveux drus du loup en laissant échapper involontairement un gémissement.

Peter luttait furieusement contre l'envie de planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre qui lui était offerte. Il sentait ses canines s'allonger et il griffa légèrement la peau du chasseur en l'effleurant avec. Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de la lécher avec envie, ce qui provoqua un léger soupir de la part du chasseur qui enfouit son visage dans le cou du loup, à la grande surprise de ce dernier

Peter remonta le long de l'oreille de Chris et en mordilla le lobe, avant de murmurer dans un sourire sauvage :

« Tu n'es pas si honorable que ça, hein, Chris Argent, le bon père de famille aimant, chasseur avec une éthique... »

Non, en effet, il ne l'était pas. Il s'était contenté d'épouser une femme bien sous tout rapport selon son père, de devenir ce qu'on attendait de lui, de refouler ses désirs. Quoi qu'on en pense, les chasseurs avaient un code de l'honneur, on ne tuait que les loups qui s'en prenaient aux humains et sa propre sœur, son propre sang avait bafoué cette règle qui régissait toute se vie, qui donnait un sens aux massacres. Mais là...Sa femme, qu'il avait fini par aimer sincèrement, était morte, sa fille partait à la dérive, et lui... pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il lui chantait, son père n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre.

Il effleura les lèvres du loup-garou et murmura tout contre :

« Personne ne doit... »

Peter caressa la barbe naissante et répondit :

« Personne ne saura. Je n'ai pas envie de partager ça. »

Chris eut un léger sourire avant de sentir ses lèvres de nouveau happées, dans un baiser beaucoup plus calme cette fois, terriblement lent et lascif. Peter rompit le baiser dans un grognement et enleva la veste du chasseur, qui ne se posa même pas de question quand à la suite des événements, lui beaucoup trop occupé à enlever le tee-shirt du loup, dévoilant son torse musclé et ses épaules massives.

Il sentit une main ferme se plaquer contre son entrejambe et eut un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir. Qui fut de courte durée, quand Peter Hale lui arracha presque son pantalon d'impatience. Là, les neurones de Chris se reconnectèrent. Il voulait qu'il passe à la casserole. Tout allait très bien.

« Euh...Peter ? »

Le loup-garou, très occupé à tenter de descendre le boxer du chasseur tout en parcourant son cou de ses lèvres, répondit dans un grognement :

« Quoi ? »

« On va coucher ensemble ici ? »

« ça te pose un problème ? Y'a personne. Tu fais dans la délicatesse maintenant, le chasseur ? »

Le sarcasme dans la voix de Peter l'énerva autant qu'elle l'excita. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa brutalement. C'était clairement excitant, mais ce qu'il cherchait à dire...c'était que le ton et la façon de se comporter du loup laissait clairement entendre qu'il allait être en-dessous et ça...Oh, et puis tant pis ! Il allait arrêter de se poser des questions existentielles et tenter de profiter du moment. Il aurait sa revanche plus tard.

Il rompit de lui-même le baiser avant de le défier du regard.

« Aucun problème. », dit-il en se débarrassant des vêtements gênants avec ses pieds.

La voix de Chris n'était plus qu'un murmure rauque, empreint de sensualité et Peter sentit son sang bouillonner. Un éclair bleu passa dans ses yeux et il plaqua le chasseur contre le mur avant de soulever une de ses cuisses et de glisser un doigt entre ses fesses.

Chris ouvrit brutalement la bouche, cherchant l'air et s'accrocha aux épaules du loup. Il ne s'y était pas attendu du tout à celle-là. La sensation était si étrange, gênante, un peu douloureuse et... Il réprima un gémissement de douleur quand, sans attendre, le loup mit un deuxième doigt. C'était à la fois tellement douloureux et tellement bon ! Il craignait autant qu'il désirait la suite des événements.

Le sourire victorieux du loup acheva de le convaincre et il murmura à son oreille, dans un gémissement lascif :

« C'est bon, je suis pas en sucre, met-la moi. »

Il sut qu'il avait obtenu une petite vengeance personnelle lorsque Peter se tendit en entendant ses paroles. Le loup-garou retira ses doigts du corps de son amant qui souffla de déception. Chris s'occupa lui-même de déboutonner le pantalon de son amant et fit glisser la fermeture éclair en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Décidément, ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup, il se sentait un peu plus à égalité avec Peter qui grogna et se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et de son boxer en les envoyant valser.

Chris regretta instantanément sa provocation en voyant le sexe de son amant. C'était bien plus que de simple doigts ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà Peter le soulevait contre le mur, souleva une de ses cuisses et le pénétra brutalement. Chris gémit. Putain, ça faisait mal !

Peter attrapa l'autre cuisse de son amant qui vient enrouler ses jambes autour de son dos. Il allait mourir. C'était sûr. Ça lui apprendrait à être tenté par un psychopathe.

Peter n'en menait pas large non plus, c'était très serré à l'intérieur du chasseur et il se retenait pour ne pas le prendre violemment contre le mur sans se soucier d'autre chose que de son propre plaisir. Mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il pouvait dire adieu à une hypothétique autre future partie de jambe en l'air. Et puis, Peter Hale était un tueur, un fou furieux, mais certainement pas un violeur. Il aimait le plaisir brutal et sauvage, mais partagé.

Alors, il faisait de son mieux pour se contenir, embrassant le chasseur en espérant le détendre. Lorsqu'il le sentit se calmer dans ses bras, il amorça un timide mouvement. La réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre le convainquit immédiatement de recommencer. Il donna un autre coup de rein, plus prononcé cette fois. Le gémissement bruyant de Chris Argent fut absolument divin. Il se mit à aller et venir en lui et les réactions très excitantes de son amant ne cessait pas de faire grimper son plaisir.

Dieu, Peter Hale le faisait grimper au septième ciel. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il penserait ça, il aurait tiré immédiatement une balle dans l'impertinent. Mais là, c'était juste...divin. Divin c'était le mot. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie n'était plus qu'un mot bien vague, très loin dans un monde qu'il avait oublié. Il gémit très bruyamment et se cambra lorsque Peter toucha sa prostate. Il n'avait pas pensé ressentir encore plus de plaisir, mais c'était bien le cas.

Peter murmura dans son cou, sa vision floue.

« Juste-là ? Dis-moi, Chris, où ? »

« Oui là, Peter, oh ! »

Le loup-garou eut un sourire carnassier. L'entendre prononcer son nom dans la luxure de cette voix si grave et éraillée par le plaisir, c'était absolument parfait. Soudain, il sentit le chasseur se tendre et son intimité se serrer autour de son sexe tendue. S'en fut trop pour le loup-garou qui jouit en même temps que son amant maculait leurs deux ventres de sa semence.

Ils reprirent leurs souffles péniblement, tentant de se remettre du puissant orgasme qui les avait tout les deux secoués. Chris posa sa tête dans le cou de Peter, le cœur battant à tout rompre. S'il avait su plus tôt, il se serait jeté dans les bras du loup-garou. Il ne pensait plus à rien maintenant et se sentait vraiment bien pour la première fois depuis des mois. Pour la première fois depuis que le loup avait tué sa sœur. Ironie du sort quand tu nous tiens. Cette relation allait être très compliquée mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver cette plénitude et le corps du loup-garou.

Ce dernier se retira et commença à chercher ses vêtements éparpillés dans la rue. Chris sourit tout en remontant son propre boxer et son pantalon et soupira de soulagement en réalisant que personne ne les avait vus alors qu'ils avaient fait ça en pleine rue.

« Tu n'as donc aucune pudeur ? »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai passé une partie du temps où vous me traquiez, nu, dans les bois. Et de toutes façons, non, je n'ai aucun pudeur à avoir, puisque mon corps est parfait. »

Le naturel avec lequel il dit cela estomaqua le chasseur, très amusé. Il reprit cependant vite son sérieux et osa poser la question qui le taraudait.

« Et donc...Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je veux dire, pour la suite des événements... »

Peter sourit en remettant son tee-shirt. Ainsi, il voulait recommencer. Il se tourna brutalement et s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver à quelques millimètres du chasseur.

« Si j'avais un cœur, Chris Argent, je pourrais t'aimer. Mais en réalité, j'ai juste très envie de toi, tout le temps. En clair, tu m'obsèdes. Et je ne te laisserai certainement plus filer. »

Chris soupira dans un sourire. Dans quelle relation tordue s'était-il embarqué ?

« Ok, ça me va comme ça. »

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, ça vous a plu ?
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews !
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
